1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting device for inspecting a subject having various diameters, and more particularly, to an inspecting device including a detachable probe, which includes a link structure so as to be compatible with various diameters of a subject and performs various tests.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nondestructive inspection method of inspecting internal and external defects of a subject may include a radiograph test and ultrasonic flaw detection. The ultrasonic flaw detection may easily inspect a subject having a great thickness, may immediately detect discontinuous locations and sizes of a subject, does not adversely affect the human body, unlike the radiograph test, and may excellently detect plane defects such as crack.
In particular, in order to inspect defects of a stud bolt used in a unclear reactor by using ultrasonic waves, a hollow probe (or, a transducer) having a cylindrical shape is inserted into a hole formed in the center of the stud bolt, and the hollow probe coupled to a support pole inspects the stud bolt while moving inside the hole. However, in the case of a cylindrical subject (e.g., a unclear reactor stud hole, a turbine hollow axis, various pipes and a tube) having a circular space with a variable dimension, it is required to manufacture the probe according to the dimension of the circular space of the cylindrical subject.
In order to inspect to a subject by using phase array testing, a probe needs to inspect the subject while being closely attached to the subject. However, in the case of a cylindrical subject having a circular space with a variable dimension, it is difficult to closely attach the probe to the circular subject at a pressure appropriate for the circular space of the circular subject, and thus accurate testing may not be performed.
Thus, the inventors of the present disclosure provides an inspecting device that may simultaneously perform visual testing and nondestructive inspection and may be closely attached to a circular space of a subject so as to inspect the subject.